The use of portable exercise equipment increases in demand as awareness of exercise for general health is well documented. Traditionally, exercise equipment is solely found in health clubs and fitness centers. However, as the public becomes more educated about exercise and general health, an individual can be just as capable of an independent routine exercise program. This new home training regimen has created a demand for effective exercise equipment that is versatile and affordable, easy to use, and requires minimal storage space.
A number of innovations for portable exercise equipments have been provided. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes, they differ from the present invention, as follows.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,742, titled Compact Abdominal Exercise Apparatus by Suiter, a compact portable abdominal exercise apparatus is disclosed with a first member that concentrically slides in a second member, and resistance is provided by elastic attached between the distal end of the first member and the distal end of the second member. Handles position the user in an ergonomically neutral position that requires a user to crunch straight downward for the first member to slide properly within the second member. The straight downward crunching motion requires flexion of the user's lower vertebra column, thereby isolating the abdominal muscles from the hip flexors and back muscles. Molded covers protect the user from moving parts associated with the connector assembly. The user can quickly change the elastic members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,532, titled “Portable arm and leg exerciser” by Oliver, a portable arm and leg exerciser is disclosed having a base with three holes that are spaced closely. An elastic device with two ends is intertwined through the three holes in such a way that the elastic device is not easily pulled through the three holes and the end exit on an opposite side of the base, yet allows for easy adjustment. A grip handle is securely attached to one end. A padded loop is securely attached to the other end. The elastic device functions as a variable opposing force to a user. The user places the base of the exercise device between the spring and mattress of a bed to secure it. Adjusting the length of the elastic member varies the resistance of the device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,205, titled Portable Door Mounted Exercise Apparatus, invented by Michael McFall and Paul Aagaard, an exercise apparatus is disclosed having a pair of pulley support units mounted on a door by straps that vertically encircle the door. The support units are interconnected by a series of elastic bands, such as bungee cords that run vertical paths between the support units. The ends of the bands or cords are wrapped around pulleys and terminated such that a handle may be attached to the cords at either the top unit or the bottom unit. Various exercises are possible with one or two arms or legs by pulling on the cords with the handle. The apparatus is easily mounted or dismounted from any door or other vertically oriented and fixed-in-place partition and is small enough to fold and store in a small carrying case.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,636, titled Body Stretching and Exercise Mat System, invented by Suzanne Havens, a body exercising and stretching mat having a resilient surface is provided. The mat folds into several sections along a hinge line for easy storage. The mat has a plurality or stations arranged on the mat. One or more handles or grips may be selectively inserted into the stations. The user sits on the mat and reaches outwardly to grasp the handles to provide stability and to provide a progressive measure of exercise progress. The mat may also be used with a toe bar that is positionable to assist the user in doing other types of exercises such as sit-ups. Elastic bands may be attached to either the toe bar or at selected stations for additional stretching and exercising capability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,303, titled Elastic Resistance Exercise Device having Resistance Element Retaining Structure, invented by Alvin H. Smith, a compact and easily adjusted exercising device useful for exercising the upper arms, shoulders, calves or the like is described. The device has a base that may be supported on a desk, table or floor. A pair of uprights support an upper bar over which one or more rubber bands are placed. This bar is removable when it is desired to change the rubber bands. A hollow lower bar is held between the uprights and the one or more rubber bands pass over this bar. A handle-supporting bar is then slid through vertical slots in the uprights and through the center of the lower supporting bar. This provides a light, easily adjusted exercising device, which can be easily used by the busy executive or even by bedridden persons.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,671, titled Exercise Device Providing Varied and Predetermined Resistance, invented by John R. Brandell, an exercising device includes a pair of elongated handles each having an end portion and a gripping portion, with the end portions having an attached rotatable spinner members, with resilient elastic bands attached thereto, and wound together to define a substantially unitary resilient link between the handles interconnects the spinner members and providing a force against the relative movement of the handles with respect to each other to provide an isokinetic exercise device.